


Hello

by Wishling



Series: Adele's library [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on an Adele Song, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishling/pseuds/Wishling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Inspired by Adele's Hello*<br/>Sansa mistakenly runs from Sandor due to past fears and, realising this mistake, tries calling him to make amends.<br/>Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

Sansa paced nervously as she stared at her phone, spinning it between her fingers, the usually peaceful quiet of the Godswood only adding to her anxiety. She knew that her parents were probably worried sick about her but she hoped they would also understand her desire to be alone right now. Taking a deep breath, she stopped her pacing and moved towards the pond at the centre of the clearing. Carefully, she sat down on the rock slab that her father had carved into a bench of sorts. Sansa placed her phone down next to her before moving her gaze to her reflection in the water. She looked awful. Splashing some water on her face to sooth her puffy, red eyes and to clean away her dried tears, she continued to study her reflection.

She wasn’t sure how long she spent staring at herself before a flutter of motion at the edge of her reflection lifted her attention to the canopy above, her eyes settling upon two little birds flitting between the branches.

_Little Bird..._

The memory of his rough voice whispering to her in the early morning light made her heart clench with longing.

But the sound of her phone vibrating pulled her from her thoughts and dragged her back to reality as she pounced on it. Her eyes welled with tears as she realized that it was only a text from her phone company.

Her nerves couldn't take it anymore. So, taking a shuddering breath, she unlocked her phone and with trembling hands typed in the one phone number her heart knew back to front. The sound of the phone connecting filled her with apprehension.

" _If you're calling this number then you should bloody well know who I am so leave your message and number I'll call you back when I can..."_ The familiar rasp of his voice took her breath away; she missed it.

The beep of the answering machine startled her back to reality.

"Hello.... Umm... I know, well at least I hope, you received my other messages and, uh, you probably don't want to talk to me right now,” she began, already regretting calling him again,” Which I understand but.... But I just wanted to say that I'm sorry... I-I over reacted and I should've told you.... But I was scared that you'd react like **he** would even though I know you wouldn't.... I was just so scared and I didn’t know what to do…. I mean what if you didn’t want it or thought that it was just me trying to force you to stay with me…. I’m just… I’m just so sorry…”

_“Little Bird…”_

“I miss you so much that I keep hearing your voice even though I know you can’t be here. Please forgive m-“

“Turn around, Sansa.”

Sansa breath hitched as she heard that familiar voice. Turning around slowly she brought her phone down from her ear, tears falling freely down her face.

“It’s okay, Little Bird,” his voice, rough and deep, felt like home; comfort and warmth.

“How are you here? How did you know I was here?” she asked, her voice breaking.

“Your sister called the moment she heard you were upset and heading home… For someone who says she hates me, she seems to think that I’m the only one who can make you happy,” as he spoke, he slowly moved towards her until his familiar presence enveloped her like a blanket,” I’m not mad, Little Bird. I could never be mad at you. You’re my family now and I love you.”

Sansa sobbed as she looked into his warm grey eyes, finally moving further into him until her head rested on his chest.

“I love you too,” she whispered, pulling back to look at him again. Slowly he moved his head down, resting his forehead upon hers. His black hair mixing with hers to create a blanket around them, blocking off the rest of the world. She moved her hands to cup the side of his face, relishing in the familiar feel of the scars underneath her palms.

“We’re going to be a family,” he said, she could see the tears in his eyes and felt him move his hands to her stomach, the heat of his own palms warming her to the core.

She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Would love to hear your thoughts xx


End file.
